A communication system including an MFP (abbreviation of Multi-Function Peripheral), a mobile terminal, and an access point (termed “AP” hereinafter) is known. In a case where an NFC (abbreviation of Near Field Communication) communication session is established with the MFP, the mobile terminal sends a request command to the MFP and receives a response (normal use information, WFD (abbreviation of Wi-Fi Direct (registered trademark)) use information, wireless setting information used in a WFD network, or NG information) to the request command. In a case where the mobile terminal receives normal use information as the response under a situation where a connection is established with the AP forming a network that the MFP is participating in and another connection is established with the MFP without involving the AP, the mobile terminal executes a wireless communication with the MFP by using the network formed by the AP, and maintains the connection with the AP and the connection with the MFP without involving the AP. Further, in a case where the mobile terminal receives WFD use information or wireless setting information as the response under a situation where the connection is not established with the AP forming the network that the MFP is participating in, the mobile terminal executes a wireless communication with the MFP by using a WFD network and maintains the connection with the MFP without involving the AP.